


Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться

by Rikemika



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika
Summary: Белое свадебное платье - мечта каждой девочки? А Кагами?





	Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается любимой КОМАНДЕ с ЗФБ (Написано на ЗФБ-2019)! За то, что ТАК накурили, что я стала писать тот пейринг, который вообще не перевариваю и мне даже понравилось! XDD Так могут только они! ♥  
> Ну и вообще Братству Чая ❤ https://vk.com/anonreader  
> Коллаж-иллюстрация: https://pp.userapi.com/c850624/v850624511/f7919/V-PU02MtRA8.jpg

Кагами волновалась.

Когда-то в детстве, рассматривая семейные фотографии, она не раз представляла себе, как это будет. Да и традиционная одежда по торжественным случаям не была для нее чем-то необычным, но в таком кимоно она была впервые. Сердце громко ухало где-то в груди, зажатое слоями ткани. Их было так много, что Кагами даже не сомневалась, что кроме неё этот марш волнения никто не услышит. 

Она попыталась успокоиться, даже на соревнованиях ей никогда не приходилось так волноваться. Но на там с ней всегда были верная шпага и броня. И тогда, сжав в руках декоративный веер и закрыв глаза, Кагами попыталась представить, что это шпага, а каждый слой ткани — броня.

Получалось на удивление хорошо, возможно, потому, что слоёв было слишком много и в какой-то степени они действительно могли сойти за броню. Это кимоно со всеми деталями, причёской и украшениями на неё надевали около часа.

Собственно, причёска была париком, заранее уложенным в традиционную для свадьбы форму. Волосы самой Кагами аккуратно спрятали под ним, а потом долго пристраивали специальный праздничный набор шпилек из черепахового панциря. Венчала эту икебану специальная шапочка, которая по легенде скрывала рожки ревности невесты (Кагами эта история всегда веселила). 

Только после этого её начали одевать. Сначала Кагами пришлось надеть специальное бельё, утягивающее грудь, и сорочку с корректирующими фигуру накладками. В пику западной моде, восточная была направлена на сокрытие всех неровностей тела. Поэтому едва проклюнувшуюся женственность Кагами безжалостно замотали в ровный аккуратный цилиндр. 

На полностью подготовленную фигуру надели и зафиксировали нижнее кимоно с красивым вышитым белым на белом воротником. Следующим слоем было верхнее кимоно с алыми элементами декора на вороте и на краях подкладки. Кагами это понравилось — алый был её цветом. Кимоно долго и аккуратно фиксировали так, чтобы из-под края воротника по всей длине виднелся нижний ложный воротник алого цвета, как бы разделяя белое нижнее и белое верхнее кимоно. Вдобавок ниже талии его расправили так, чтобы алая подкладка слегка выворачивалась наружу, расходясь в длинном шлейфе. Это Кагами тоже понравилось.

И наконец пояс. К тому времени, как его начали наматывать, девушка, мысленно считавшая, сколько на ней сейчас поясков и завязочек, уже сбилась со счёта. 

"Пояс оби в современном комплекте явно носит чисто декоративный характер", - подумалось ей. 

Но и это был ещё не финал. Для поддержки красивого узла на спине, поверх оби завязали ещё один пояс-шарф по верхнему краю и пояс-шнур посередине оби. Вдобавок для красоты подвязали ещё один поясок бантиком по нижнему краю оби. Кагами мысленно подняла глаза к небу: где же этот хвалёный японский аскетизм и минимализм? Видимо, не там, где дело касается свадьбы. 

В конце концов на неё сверху накинули ещё и тяжёлую верхнюю накидку учикаке с вытканными на парче журавлями. Она тоже была длинной, а на подоле имелся валик, подбитый ватой, благодаря чему накидка красиво ложилась поверх шлейфа кимоно.

Кагами вряд ли можно было назвать слабой, но даже она к концу процедуры изрядно устала. Возможно, сказывался вес наряда и нехватка воздуха из-за утянутой груди. Она невольно подумала, что это достаточно хитрый ход. Ведь после такого испытания разводиться и снова проходить через все это на новой свадьбе — то ещё удовольствие.

Помощницы доводили последние штрихи образа до совершенства, поправляя декоративные элементы, заткнутые за пояс оби, когда в комнату стремительно влетел Адриан, тут же запирая за собой дверь. Прислонившись к ней спиной, он тяжело выдохнул. 

На нём тоже был традиционный свадебный комплект кимоно, сшитый на заказ известным дизайнерским домом "Джотаро Сайто". Чёрное кимоно с пятью гербами модного дома Агрестов, такая же чёрная с гербами накидка хаори, придерживаемая на груди двумя белыми шнурами с настолько густыми кисточками, что они, распушившись, принимали форму помпона. И, конечно же, завершали образ полосатые чёрно-белые широкие штаны хакама. На долю секунды Кагами успела позавидовать тому, как легко он одет, но следующая мысль затмила всё лёгкой паникой.

— Адриан, что ты здесь делаешь? Тебе ведь нельзя! — удивлённо пропищала она, переходя на громкий шёпот.

— Знаю, знаю, — Адриан пригладил выбившуюся из-за бега прядку уложенных волос и прошёл вперёд. — Но я должен был увидеть тебя до начала. Я должен спросить.

Кагами заинтересовано подалась вперёд, насколько позволял её наряд. Белая шапочка на причёске опасно покачнулась.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь это сделать? — Адриан коснулся её руки, почувствовав напряжение, и тяжело вздохнул. — Я знаю, насколько мой отец умеет быть напористым.

Кагами расслабилась и осторожно положила свою ладонь поверх руки Адриана, нежно улыбаясь.

— Всё в порядке. Ведь я сказала «да» не из-за твоего отца, а потому, что это ты.

Напряжённость из глаз и позы Адриана исчезла, и он вновь лучисто улыбнулся, как часто делал это в моменты радости.

— Спасибо, Кагами!

Дверь в комнату снова открылась - зашла Натали.

— Так и знала, что ты здесь, Адриан. Твой отец и месье Джотаро уже на месте, нехорошо заставлять их ждать. 

Она давно привыкла к выходкам младшего Агреста и уже почти научилась предсказывать, где точно его можно найти. Сегодня очень важный день. И ей, как и всегда, нужно проследить, чтобы всё прошло, как по нотам.

— Да, спасибо, Натали, — спокойно ответил Адриан. Теперь он тоже был уверен, что всё правильно, и поэтому мог спокойно следовать сценарию. — Тогда я пойду первым, увидимся на месте?

— Я буду в белом, — нервно пошутила Кагами, на автомате припомнив фразу из фильма, который часто пересматривала подростком.

Уже у двери Адриан замер и с сияющей улыбкой повернулся.

— Значит, я тебя узнаю, — продолжил он шутку.

Будем честны, Адриан обожал каламбуры, обожал разговоры фразами из фильмов и безумно любил шутки, и, кажется, он впервые слышал, как шутит Кагами. В такой волнительный день это делало его особенно счастливым. Адриан показал пальцы-пистолеты покрасневшей Кагами, задорно подмигнул и безумно довольный вышел вслед за Натали.

Спустя несколько минут, за которые Кагами пыталась привести в порядок своё сердцебиение и не очень-то с этим справлялась, за ней тоже пришёл сопровождающий. Помощницы подобрали ее шлейф и уложили его так, что Кагами могла спокойно идти и придерживать его одной рукой. На выходе из комнаты ей помогли надеть чудесные белые дзори — традиционные японские сандалии, разделяющие большой палец с остальными. В них и белых носках таби ножки выглядели очень изящно. 

Проходя в зал мимо зеркала, Кагами даже замерла на мгновение, ей показалось, что это вовсе не она. Но осознание накатило мощной волной: вот эта прелестная и скромная девушка в отражении — она! Образец японской красоты, Ямада Надешико. В свадебном кимоно и с традиционной причёской она смотрелась настолько органично, что гордость её просто переполняла.

Она встала рядом с Адрианом на небольшом красном подиуме с золотой ширмой позади. Помощницы расправляли шлейф, чтобы он лежал красиво, а Кагами чувствовала, что сделала правильный выбор. Именно она выглядит достойно в национальной одежде своей страны и сейчас уже ни секунды не жалеет, что согласилась на предложение Адриана. 

Он пришёл к ней буквально несколько дней назад, очень расстроенный, с огоньками последней надежды в глазах. Его отец, глава модного дома Агрестов, был в панике — срывался проект, который они готовили почти полгода. Сотрудничество с японским брендом "Джотаро Сайто", совместная коллекция, открывающая фотосессия — всё было под угрозой из-за того, что в последний момент ведущая модель, на которую отшивали все вещи, сломала ногу. 

Конечно же, Кагами сказала «да»! Она не могла бросить друга в беде и без раздумий согласилась быть моделью.

— Улыбочку! — попросил фотограф и пару раз щёлкнул затвором. — Помните, это самый счастливый день в вашей жизни! Ну же, работаем!

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. Jotaro Saito - это настоящий японский кимоно-дизайнер с брендом имени себя. У него потрясающие работы и показы его коллекций выглядят восхитительно: http://www.jotaro.net/
> 
> Спасибо за прочтение, очень буду рада комментариям, а особенно впечатлениям от концовки =D


End file.
